


I Said Stars Make Their Own Light (Papyton Week Day 3)

by UndertaleLesbianFics (MasterofDorkness)



Series: My Contributions to Papyton Week 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofDorkness/pseuds/UndertaleLesbianFics
Summary: A poem about Mettaton's deep, unspoken feelings for Papyrus.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: My Contributions to Papyton Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Papyton Fics





	I Said Stars Make Their Own Light (Papyton Week Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lesbianpapyrus and NoSleepUntilVacation's Papyton Week. Day 3 - the theme was "Light."  
> Wanted to try something a little different this time and write poetry.

I said stars make their own light,  
You know that much is true.  
But naught could ever shine as bright  
As what I have for you.

All the bright lights in the sky  
When moon replaces sun;  
Your sweet love's light in your eyes  
Has them by far outdone.

Darling, if you ever doubt  
The fire of my love,  
Then I bid you think about  
The twinkling stars above.

Could they ever burn as bright,  
Or warm me to my core?  
Though they gleam with all their might,  
They're not what I yearn for.

After all that we've been through,  
You've quite become my crutch.  
I long and pine to be with you  
And feel your gentle touch.

I hope that by reading this  
You've fallen deep for me,  
And each dreamed-up touch and kiss  
Will be reality.

I said stars make their own light  
But love's a lasting flame.  
On this dark and peaceful night  
This love I do proclaim.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really proud of how this turned out, but let me tell you: alternating between trochaic tetrameter and iambic trimeter is awful. Don't ever write poetry, guys.  
> (JK, do write poetry. But try not restrain yourself to a specific poetry form like I did.)


End file.
